Chocolate
by CatNinja0122
Summary: Sometimes, when we feel down, even the darkest ones will be there for us. Mild fluffy friendship between my OC and Rouga, could be seen as a little more, I guess?


**First FCB story! I was sitting around, eating chocolate, and thought of a cute way to introduce my OC, Yuzuki. HOWEVER, I'm not going to reveal her last name, or really, any physical info other than her eye color. This way, she's still a surprise for my major story I've thought of. Anyway. Enjoy my little bit of floof!**

 **XxXxXxXx**

Warm, golden light from the evening sun flooded into the room Yuzuki was in. She had her hood down, revealing her eyes and hair, something she rarely did. The girl was scanning through her Dragon World deck, reading each card description carefully before slipping it back into the core deck. When she came upon a certain card, Yuzuki's orange eyes widened slightly.

"Bone Slinger White Tiger Dragon," she read out loud. "A size three monster, with a critical of two."

The card seemed to glow a bit at the mention of its name. At this, Yuzuki smiled a bit, happy to know her buddy monster was still there.

For a moment, she simply sat there. Then, Yuzuki stood, walking over to her dresser drawer and opening it quietly. She sifted through a few items before pulling out a half-eaten bag of chocolate nuggets. A small, brief smile crossed her lips for just a moment, but it vanished soon afterward. Yuzuki hopped onto her bed, pushed the blankets back, and leaned against the headboard. Her fingertips unrolled the bag of chocolate nuggets and pulled a few out, freeing them from the shining, golden wrapper, and carefully eating it.

"What is wrong with me?" she sighed, popping another piece into her mouth. For quite some time, a length Yuzuki had long since forgotten, she'd been depressed. The reason, to say the least, was unexplainable. Randomly, one day, she had gotten upset and began to avoid people. She'd approaced Kyoya about it once, asking for help or advice, any at all, but had come up empty handed when he stated he just had no idea what do do.

Understandable. But still upsetting.

When the door opened, Yuzuki payed no mind to it. She heard the footsteps, saw the shadow, yet still took no notice. The girl was just too far off into her daze.

"Yuzuki, are you alright? You've been hiding out in your room for a long time."

The mention of her name made Yuzuki look up curiously. She found herself peering into a set of beautiful, deep blue eyes. Those were surrounded by fairly tan skin, which was covered by long, silver hair.

 _Rouga,_ Yuzuki thought, feeling her cheeks begin to burn a bit. _What is he doing here? Does he... actually care?_

Almost as if he'd read her mind, Rouga sat next to Yuzuki. He stared at her, and Yuzuki could swear she saw the curiosity in his eyes.

"Did you hear me?" Rouga questioned softly, so as not to scare the girl before him. Slowly, he brought his hand ot her shoulder, touching it gingerly. This snapped Yuzuki from her daze, and she blinked at him.

"Eh? O-Oh, no, I didn't," she responded. Yuzuki began to look down, no longer touching the chocolate she had asked Noboru to get for her while he was in America. It failed to interest her worsening mood at the moment.

Seeming to sense the mood drop, Rouga gently squeezed his comrade's shoulder. "I said, are you alright?" He repeated his question, hoping Yuzuki heard him this time. Thankfully, she did, but the answer was an obvious lie.

A few seconds passed, but Yuzuki nodded afterward. She muttered, "Yeah, I'm fine," before pushing the bag of chocolate away from her. "You can have some of that, if you want..."

Rouga reached down and took one of the chocolate nuggets, opening it with his free hand and tossing it into his mouth. He simply sucked on it, rather than chewing it, and placed the wrapper on top of the two Yuzuki already had prior to now. When he noticed she wasn't having any, he pulled another from the bag, holding it up in front of the girl.

"Don't you want any?"

Yuzuki shook her head, her eyelids drooping. "No. I've... already had too many..."

Slight worry hit Rouga over the head. He knew Yuzuki had moments of being depressed, but this was a new level. The silver-haired male unwrapped the second nugget, but rather than eating it, he placed it on the bedspread.

"You sure you don't want it?" he asked.

Again, Yuzuki nodded. Rouga sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. The hand that rested upon Yuzuki's shoulder travelled upward, toward her hair, ruffling it slightly.

"Close your eyes, Yuzuki."

Yuzuki blinked. "What? Why?"

"Just do it."

The tone was semi harsh, but regardless, Yuzuki closed her orange eyes. Several minutes passed, yet nothing happened. The girl was growing impatient.

"Rouga, just what is this supposed to-"

Yuzuki was cut off by the piece of chocolate that was now gently pressed against her bottom lip. She froze for a bit, but soonn opened her mouth wider, allowing the candy to fall inside.

"There," Rouga mused. "Now, you can open your eyes."

That was exactly what Yuzuki did. She peered at Rouga, seeing his smile, and could feel her own forming slowly. Her mood was even lifting a tad higher from the ground. However, when Rouga pulled her into a hug, the smile faded, being replaced by a look of shock.

"Hey. Listen." Rouga's tone was soft as he spoke. "I know you're having some trouble. But hear me out. If you need someone to talk to, come to me. Fine me. I'll help the moment I have free time."

Yuzuki felt her orange eyes widen. She blinked. Then she smiled, circling her arms around her friend. She calmly whispered, "Thank you, Rouga," before nuzzling her face against his shoulder, enjoying the warmth that radiated from him.

She needed this. She needed to remember that she was capable of feeling happiness and security. But most of all, Yuzuki needed to keep in mind that there was someone who cared about her.

That was something she would never forget again.

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **Uggggh this killed my feels. Okay. So, time to explain some things. For one thing, yes, Yuzuki has depression. She has rare outbursts of it that, while rare, last for very long periods of time, such as two-three months. These originate from being betrayed many times in her life by various people, but what really set her off was Kyoya abandoning her.**

 **Another thing. I didn't give many details about Yuzuki because I want to save them for a chapter story I have planned. But I couldn't resist writing this. Yes, I ship her with Rouga. Which is such a hassle because of RouTasu, but whatever.**

 **Anyway, there's the little bit of back story for Yuzuki, and some fluff with her and the wolf. Review, please~**


End file.
